One hell of a time travel
by Sarafinja
Summary: Alecto is sucked back in time to assist Ciel with his new cases. Of course, she meets his demon butler, too. But what to do if you work for an Earl with a dangerous demon? You annoy the hell out of the supernatural being! So does Alecto but what will be the cosequences if the butler strikes back? Sebastian x OC with slight Ciel x OC. Please read & review! 'M' to be safe!
1. Chapter 1: One hell of a time travel

**[A/N]**

**Hey, Sarafinja here! This is my very first FF, so please bear with me! I'm also not a native speaker I learn English in school for about 5 years now, so it isn't perfect…**

**I will continue this story when I got a beta-reader, so send me a PM if you want to do this.**

**I don't really understand the beta-reader system on fanfiction so you don't have to fulfill the criteria given on the site, having an e-mail address and being a native speaker will do for me ;-)**

**Okay, I don't own Kuroshitsuji or its characters, but Alecto and the plot is mine.**

**Enjoy the story!**

Ch 1 - one hell of a time travel

I looked in my biology book and groaned. When I picked biology as one of my main subjects in school I was expecting something interesting like anatomy but definitely not the _food chain_.

"Miss Delmarri" my teacher said, using my last name. "Please come to the front and present your work to the class."

I stand up with a small sigh. In my opinion it wasn't necessary to compare a food chain, I mean, it's quite obvious that frogs don't eat eagles, isn't it?

As I walked towards the board I started trembling. What was going on? Usually my health wasn't so poor…

Opening my mouth for presenting my work my sight suddenly went black and I felt my body hitting the floor.

Still in a half-sleeping state I heard two people talking to each other. Was I brought to the infirmary?

"Oi, Sebastian, you made a mistake. She seems pretty dead."

Dead? Like I was dead!

But on the other hand I couldn't move and I was definitely not at the infirmary. My school employed a female nurse and the voice I just heard belonged to a male, though he sounded a bit like a child.

"I never make mistakes"

Another male spoke. Maybe I was at a hospital and they tried a reanimation. Now, I wasn't sure if I really wasn't dead. I mean, at a hospital they should be able to difference life from death….

"…after all, I'm one hell of a butler." The second man finished his sentence.

If I had control over my body I would have let go out a relieved sigh.

These were good news. Butlers don't work in hospitals, so there was a chance of me being alive. YAY! But, hey wait – BUTLER?! Why the hell would there be a butler unless I was at Buckingham Palace which I dared to doubt. Maybe I just got something wrong and there wasn't a butler but a butcher…

Gulp. I think I preferred the butler; I being at a butcher's after I fainted was a… creepy imagination.

"Young Master, I think she merely passed out. A travel between the times can be quite exhausting…"

Oh my god, his voice was sooo sexy… NO! ARGH! What was my perverted mind thinking again?!

Okay, his voice was totally sexy but I had other things to worry about. At first, time travel. What the hell? That would explain the butler thing, but _time travel?! _There was no way I would dream about the past during a coma; I was such a failure in history…"

Finally, I managed to open my eyes looking into two faces.

I suppressed a crazy fangirl squeal.

The first face belonged to a boy, more precisely, the cutest boy _ever_, so cute, I wanted to hug him to death.

He looked a bit younger than me, had grayish hair and one big deep blue eye, the other one was covered by an eye patch. He wore very exquisite looking clothes and had a demanding expression on his face.

Spoiled brat.

Next to him, the sexy body of the sexy voice smirked in my direction. God, he was hot as hell. He had pitch black hair, several bangs hanging in his face. He wore a black tailcoat, I guessed the butler-thing was the real deal.

I couldn't take my eyes off him, grrrr, screw my crazy perverted mind.

"I'm sure you are quite confused about your current situation, my lady" the sexiest butler alive said to me.

"Err… yes?" Was I confused? Damn, his sexiness was too much for my brain to handle.

"I'm very sorry to be so straight forward, but do you mind telling us your name?"

I couldn't think clearly, not sure if it was due to the butler or my headache. Maybe it was because of both… Okay, got me, the butler took the main part of my brain at the moment.

"Alec" I answered shortly, avoiding looking at him to prevent me from another fangirl outbreak.

"Alec?" both man asked unison.

"Quite an unconventional name for a lady" the boy added.

"It's a nickname" I said, sweatdropping. "My name is Alecto Delmarri, satisfied?!

The butler chuckled.

"Alecto? Interesting…" He said quietly and I was not sure if I was supposed to hear that.

"Anyway, welcome to the Phantomhive manor Miss Alecto" the butler said smiling.

Don't misunderstand me. It wasn't a friendly or welcoming smile, it was _creepy_ – yeah, also sexy – but mainly creepy. It reminded me of a rape face instead of a real smile…

"Thanks…?" I asked more than I said, not sure how I should react.

He chuckled again.

"This is my Young Master, Earl Ciel Phantomhive, the current head of the Phantomhive family." He said, pointing at the cute boy. "…and I'm answering to the name of Sebastian Michaelis, the butler of this mansion"

I nodded while looking around the room I was in. It was pretty dark, only a few candles were emitting some light.

Realizing I was still lying on the floor I tried to stand up, failing epically. I didn't manage to get onto my feet, okay, actually didn't manage to move anything except my head.

"What the…?"

"You cannot move yet?"

Angrily I glared at the butler.

"No, of course I can move, it's just a fetish of mine lying on the floor like a butterfly without wings."

"Oh~~?" Sebastian smirked. "Quite interesting, that might be useful to remember…"

My face flushed deep red.

"Gah, that was irony, jerk!"

"Shut it, Sebastian!" The young Earl Ciel glared. "It's enough."

"Of course, my Lord"

"So tell me, why can't she move?"

I sighted. Men. Ignoring me and discussing about me while I was lying on the floor right in front of them, but I wanted to now the same thing s Ciel so I kept my mouth shut.

"It seems like the transportation seal hasn't vanished yet, young master."

"And when might it disappear?" The Earl asked slightly annoyed.

Sebastian gave him a big (but creepy! – this butler was so creepy!) Smile.

"I have not the slightest idea, master."

A tick mark appeared on Ciel's forehead.

"You damned Butler! Then stay here and wait until she can move again. I have some business to take care of!"

With these words he left the room.

As the door closed behind him, Sebastian turned in my direction and smirked down on me. Did I mention that he was creepy?

"So, Miss Alecto, I assume this whole situation is quite confusing for you and –"

"HA!" I interrupted him. "Confusing? What gave you that idea? Time travel? I do that usually twice a month, not to mention the 62 times I got abducted –"

"Miss Alecto…" He sighted at my irony.

"What were you expecting?! Waking up in a creepy little room with a cute little Earl and his damned butler who ask me if I'm confused?!"

He stared at me. It seemed like he didn't expected such an outburst. Haha, touché!

"I demand an explanation" I said regally.

"Ask and I may answer most of your questions."

Most. Not all. Asshole. At least, he was an honest asshole.

"So in which year am I?"

"1892"

"1892?!" Shit, when started world war one again? If I remembered correctly, it was in the 19-hundereds… Damn, I should have paid more attention to my history lessons.

"And where am I?"

"On the floor…"

I rolled my eyes. _Veeeeeery funny._

"This is the Phantomhive manor at the outskirts of London" Sebastian explained.

I sensed my body slowly getting back the control over my arms.

"When will I be able to move again?"

"I do not know, Miss Alecto."

"Liar!"

"I never lie."

I stared at him. _Everybody _lied somewhere in his life.

"You can't tell me that you never lied in your whole life."

He smiled.

"For all the time I've been called Sebastian, I never told a single lie."

I looked at him with narrowed eyes. Another mysterious comment about his name. He also said he answered to the name of Sebastian, not exactly that this was his name. And it was absolutely impossible not to lie a single time. I may be crazy but I wasn't a fool!

"So, since when have you been Sebastian?"

He stared at me, dumbfounded then he chuckled lightly.

"My, my, just 10 minutes and you figured it out. Yours is quite a fine mind…"

"Tsk!" I snorted contemptuous. "What gave you the impression it could be different?"

"I have no intention to offend you, my lady, but your actions a while ago where quite improper and your language was slightly disgusting."

Now, I was the one to be dumbfounded. He just insulted me, being more politely than I would sound talking to the Queen! Was this butler a god or something?

As I finally managed to sit up, my legs the only part of my body I couldn't move by now, Earl Ciel entered the room, a bored expression on his face.

"Hey Chibi-Earl!" I greeted him happily, my voice a bit higher than usual – hey, Ciel was cuteness overload! – And Sebastian burst out in laugher (at least he didn't chuckled again – that was getting on my nerves!) whereas Ciel didn't understand me.

"Sebastian, what is this 'Chibi'-thing?" he asked.

"Actually, my Lord" he answered still amused "the best translation would be the term 'shorty'."

"Miss Alecto, do you know how old my young master is?"

When I shook my head, he continued.

"By the end of this year he will reach the age of seventeen."

My jaw dropped.

Ciel stand there, his arms crossed and a tick mark on his forehead. My cute little Earl looking like thirteen _was older than me._ Stunned, I shook my head.

"Anyway" I said to Ciel, covering up my bewilderment. "What exactly is your butler? He is definitely not human…"

Ciel grabbed my collar. Gah, this child need to learn to understand jokes!

"How do you know?!" he asked furiously while shaking me. Okay, now I believed that he was almost seventeen. Despite his body high he was _strong._

Then, the penny dropped.

"Wait, what? He is _really _inhuman?" I asked him curiously.

"Huh? So you didn't know about him?"

"I was referring to his ability to insult politely…"

Sebastian facepalmed.

**[A/N]**

**Hello, it's me again **

**I hope you enjoyed the story!**

**I'm sure you noticed that my grammar sucks and that I'm **_**really, really, really **_**in need for a beta so please PM me if you want to do this job.**

**All you others: I hope that you review, you know, this is my first FF and I really want to know what people think about it.**

***places cookies on the table***

**What? Bribing? What gave you that idea? Hehehe…. (Grr, you caught me!)**


	2. Chapter 2: One hell of a challenge

**[A/N: Hi, it's me again ;)**

**I still haven't got a beta reader, but I got two reviews, three favorites and three followers and that made me super happy!**

**Thank you both guests for reviewing, you're the best ;)**

**This chapter is a bit shorter than the first, I hope you don't mind!**

**Ciel is a bit OOC here… I'm ashamed of it…**

**Onwards with the chapter, Kuroshitsuji doesn't belong to me and the grammar sucks ;)**

**Enjoy!]**

Chapter 2 – One hell of a challenge

After the transportation seal finally vanished, Sebastian went back to his work and Ciel bought me into his study. As he began to explain his situation and being contracted to a demon I thanked God for my crazy fangirl mind. Instead of being shocked by the whole time travelling thing I admired the beautiful Victorian mansion and rather than running away from Sebastian after knowing that he was a demon I wanted to hug him.

Fortunately, he wasn't in the study during my fangirl moment, he seemed like a demon easily put in anger and hugging him might not be the best idea…

**[A/N: He explains the whole story to her, including shinigamis and all his previous cases from the anime & manga, so Alecto's knowledge is the same as yours. I was just too lazy to write all the stuff…]**

The only thing I had an object against was the selling of Ciel's soul to his demonic butler.

"How could you do that?" I pouted. "Why did you sell your cute soul to creep like Sebastian?"

Ciel was slightly annoyed.

"There was no other demon available…?" He answered with dry sarcasm.

I grunted and Ciel let out a small laugh.

"That is Sebastian… Whether it is for a delicious soul or the music class – he is always on time. I am sure is beloved schedule is the most important thing to him…"

"Tsk, is he from 'Vondervotteimittis'?" **[A/N:** **'Vondervotteimittis' - 'Wonder-what-time-it-is'; village in E.A. Poe's 'The Devil in the Belfry']**

Ciel stared at me.

"You are reading Edgar Allan Poe?"

"Of course – even in the 21st century he is one of the most important authors!"

Again, Ciel gazed at me, his eyes wide opened before he suddenly jumped up and hugged me tightly.

"You are so adorable, Alecto!"

Confused I let him hug me. To me, reading Poe's works wasn't a synonym to being adorable or cuteness but hey – to each his own.

As Sebastian entered the room with the afternoon tea, Ciel was still busy petting my head, ruffling trough my hair and squeezing my cheeks.

My lips formed a silent 'Help me!' towards the demon butler who smirked at the situation.

"Young master, would you mind taking your hands off your new maid?"

Ciel stopped immediately.

"Maid? I want her to be my cute little sister!"

Sebastian seemed pretty annoyed.

"Young Master, could you please go back to your usual self? A sister would cause a ruckus within the society and the underworld would use her against you. Not to mention what the what the queen would say –"

"Yes, yes, Sebastian" Ciel sighted. "You are right. I think I spend too much time with Elizabeth recently…"

Sebastian rubbed his hands.

"So, Miss Alecto, a Phantomhive servant has to have certain qualities. First, do you play an instrument?"

Hehe, I could press the 'Play' button on a keyboard and act if I was playing…

"No, I can't, but I think my singing is…uhm…_acceptable_."

Singing catchy songs all day long for years had to have a certain learning effect.

Sebastian continued questioning me, hell, I felt like an s-class criminal at an interrogation!

"Can you cook?"

"Uhm… nobody died from my cooking yet."

"What about baking or making desserts?"

"I always eat them, before I'm finished, so I can't really tell you…"

At that comment, Sebastian's eyebrow twitched.

"Can you at least make tea?"

"Err, was the tea bag already invented?"

The demon facepalmed.

"In other words, you are completely useless as a maid."

Hello?! This wasn't my problem, right? I never asked for being a maid, _they _were the ones who sucked me back into this time!

On the other hand I really hated his all high and mighty smirk and it would be such a pleasure to wipe it out of his face. Unfortunately, he was a demon and that put him into a slight advantage. Grrr.

"I'm not useless!" I snapped at him.

"Oh, really? Why do you not prove it?" Sebastian smirked. "Let's see… What could you do~?"

"Hey!" I interrupted him. "The challenged one chooses the weapons!"

Sebastian's smirked became even more sadistic.

"Do as you please, it's not like you have a chance."

"Tsk, let's fence!" I ranted at him. This stupid demon really drove me angry.

Sebastian's evil smirk grew bigger and bigger.

"What a splendid idea, Miss Alecto. I could not think of anything better."

While I followed Sebastian, I felt very tense. As a demon, he could do nearly anything in absolute perfection and lucky me picked something he was extra good at. Wohoo!

l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-_Time change_-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l

I gripped my foil as firm as I could. I faced Sebastian and narrowed my eyes sending him my deadliest death glare.

Hey, try to say this fast: deadliest death glare, deadliest death glare, deadl–

I coughed as Sebastian's weapon pierced my stomach. God, he was so strong!

The foils we used were just for sport and not sharp, yet it hurt as hell.

I grind my teeth as I looked in the demon's face and his damned smirk.

"Never let your guard down, Miss Alecto" He said in a mocking voice.

As the fight went on I did my best to defend myself but didn't get a chance to attack the demon myself.

I was very good at fencing, I've done it for ten years now but Sebastian fenced plain A-W-E-S-O-M-E.

Okay, God knows how long he trained and as a demon he had a huge advantage over me.

I smirked. It was time to play dirty.

I parried Sebastian's next attack and dashed forward to kick his stomach. He was surprised by my sudden foul and using his short moment of confusion I pushed my blade against his torso.

_Victoire pour moi! _I just kicked the ass of a demon, okay not literally, but who cares?

Ciel smirked at his butler.

"Sebastian, we will keep her!"

He walked towards me, patting my head. "Good work."

Sebastian was obviously pissed, but did his best to keep his neutral expression.

"You will work here as my maid" Ciel announced. Too bad, his 'Alec-is-my-cute-little-sister' moment was over.

"Of course that is only your cover." He continued. "The true reason we summoned you back to this time is that we need the help of a person from the future for my work as the Queen's watchdog. We have a little problem dealing with the reapers recently. On top of it a crazy reaper continues to bother my work and Sebastian has his problems with him. Plus, the Death Scythes, the weapons of the reapers, are a lot better developed than ours. We are hoping that you may recognize the weapons they are using and that you know effective ways to destroy or stop them."

I stared at Ciel. I should help him completing his tasks as the evil nobleman?

I wanted to say something, but then an idea popped up in my mind and I smirked.

"So in other words, your demon in incompetent and you need more help."

Sebastian growled and my smirk grew bigger.

I just got a new purpose in life: annoying the hell out of Sebastian.

Let the games begin!

**[A/N: I hope you liked the chapter, despite its shortness. I'm still looking for a beta reader for this story, please contact me, if you want to help me ****]**


	3. Chapter 3: One hell of a frilly dress

**[A/N: Hey, I'm back with a new chapter! This still has no real romance in it, but I'm working hard to insert some in chapter 4. Thanks to ****K.K.o.t.S.S**** for reviewing, she's also my beta reader, thank you so much for checking this chapter! I hope you'll enjoy this one and on with the story!]**

**Kuroshitsuji doesn't belong to me, if it was mine, Sebby wouldn't need a shirt =D**

Chapter 3 – One hell of a frilly dress

I stood next to Sebastian. Both of us were looking curiously at Ciel.

"I got a letter from the Queen." he said.

I thought I would die from excitement. I've been at Ciel's mansion for about a month now and my days consisted of cleaning (after I smashed three vases I was merely allowed to clean the study and the bibliotheca) or to hunt spiders in the attic.

Okay, hunting spiders was extremely funny, especially when I imagined Sebastian's face on them.

I did my best to annoy the demon for fun, but due to the fact he was simply perfect I had a very hard job to do.

"This time, the task given to me by the Queen is… _unusual_." Ciel explained.

Unusual? In a positive or negative way? Damn, I wanted some action, spending all my days at this old mansion is plain boring, even with a demon butler and his nice ass around.

"Her Majesty is sending a nobleman here, he is suspected of using the underworld's powers to improve his company, his social status and so on. The Queen wants me to verify the rumors and if necessary to get rid of the lord."

I snorted. I was expecting something interesting, not a filthy old lord stopping by. There was my action, flying away like a butterfly.

Sebastian began to ask questions and I started daydreaming at instant. As long as the guest was staying at the mansion I would myself be in the garden, there was no way I would ran around in these frilly maid dresses serving this old lord.

I was very comfortable wearing Finny's clothes and hanging around in the kitchen annoying Sebastian, wandering along the hallways smashing expensive looking decoration or spending time with my little spidestian friends. **[A/N: spider+Sebastian=spidestian ;-)]**

I'm serious, spiders might not be the most pleasant animals on this planet but if you imagine Sebastian's face on them, they are just cuuuute!

"–to! Alecto!"

As I heard a voice, I fell out of my dreamland. I glared at the demon butler.

"For you, it's 'Miss Alecto'!" I snapped at him, lacking something better to annoy him with.

"You would have heard the proper salutation if you had listened to me the first five times I called your name."

I couldn't help it, my face flushed red. Grr, he won, this time but he shouldn't grow accustomed to it!

"Now Sebastian, put Alecto in something proper to wear." Ciel ordered.

I pouted. Silly dresses: _exactly_ what I wanted to avoid. Ugh. I hoped the dress was not too long, I wanted to be able to move at least.

I followed Sebastian to a dressing room where he handed me a maid's dress. It ended slightly before my knees. I always thought, that was improper for this era, but who cares? It was very frilly but all I need to get to deal with that was a pair of scissors…

"Do not even think of cutting the dress." Sebastian said with an all knowing smirk.

My jaw dropped, while staring at the demon. Don't tell me, he was able to read my thoughts!

When he tried to pull my shirt away, I jumped to the other end of the room; a deep red blush on my face.

"P-P-Perverted demon!"

I gripped my – formerly known as Finny's – shirt and held it tight.

"Piss off! I'm able to dress myself!"

Sebastian smirked, obviously enjoying mentally torturing me. I really, _really_ didn't want to know what he was like during _physical_ torture.

Ugh, I was crazy but as far as I know I wasn't masochistic and I didn't want to change that, not even for a sexy demon butler.

Said demon picked out some more pieces of clothing, placing them on a chair before leaving the room. I narrowed my eyes. Since when did this damned butler do what I wanted?

I shrugged my shoulders. There was no way I would complain over a tamed Sebastian.

Looking through the clothing the butler chose I clenched my fist.

Tamed, my ass! This devil…

Peeking through the door, I saw Sebastian standing in the hall, his back turned towards me.

Shyly I tugged his black tailcoat, dying from embarrassment.

"Uh… Se… Sebastian…"

He turned around and smirked down on me.

"Miss Alecto, what is the matter?"

"Could you… um… err… I… eh…"

"What could you possibly mean by that, Miss?"

"You know it's like…"

His smirk grew bigger and bigger.

"If you do not tell me your problem, I cannot help you…"

Screw him! He knew _exactly _what the matter was! The problem was, he had me over a barrel. I needed his help and so I had no other possibility. I had to say what he wanted to hear… Ugh.

"I… I need your help with… the… the clothes … an… and the cor… corset…"

"My, my, Miss Alecto, your face is colored in red. Are you ill, my dear?"

He had what he wanted, I practically begged him to dress me! Why did he have to stomp onto my remaining self-confidence like that?!

"N-no." I answered him.

"Then what is the matter with you?"

"It's nothing. Just help me…" I whispered.

"Hm? I am so sorry; I cannot understand you, Miss Alecto." He grinned evilly. Fucking demon! He could hear me perfectly!

"Sebastian, please help me dress!" I whimpered.

He patted my head.

"Of course I will help, Miss Alecto. Was asking for that was so difficult?"

I didn't answer. God, I was so pathetic; letting this demon deal with me like I was his obedient little kitten…

I followed him back into the dressing room. I saw his evil and sadistic smirk and should have suspected something and ran away but maybe I was too naïve for dealing with a demon.

I told him to turn around as I stripped my shirt for the corset but he was a demon, I wondered if he had a 360°-sight.

"Um… I'm ready" I said shyly. God, that sounded SO WRONG!

I could practically sense Sebastian's smirk behind me as Sebastian put the corset around my bare torso.

If I had turned around at this moment, I would have seen his red glowing eyes and his sadistic smile.

But I didn't turn around, so all I could sense was the sharp pain as Sebastian pulled the corset laces.

"Oh, OH GOD, SE – SEBASTIAN!" I screamed.

"You will grow accustomed to it soon."

"I don't want to!" I answered panting.

"You will have to." He smirked.

The demon butler tortured me a while longer, when Ciel entered the room.

He saw us and immediately his face flushed in 20 shades of red. As fast as he could, he walked backwards to the door.

I was so embarrassed; we gave him a totally wrong impression.

Okay, if I entered a room and saw a girl, her fists pressed against the wall, screaming the names of god and the man she was with, I would have come to the same conclusion as Ciel.

Before Ciel exit the room, his gaze fell onto the corset and the laces in Sebastian's hang and he smirked.

"Hm, déjà-vu, don't you think, Sebastian?"

The butler chuckled.

"Now, that you mention it, yes it is _'Young Mistress_'…"

Both of them smirked. Must be some kind of insider…

I grabbed the maid dress and dressed myself after Ciel and Sebastian left the room.

I looked into the mirror, my emerald eyes staring back. My messy red hair reached my hip. It had grown quite a bit during the time I spend at the mansion. I tried to put it up into a bun or at least a ponytail, but no chance. I sighed. I had to cut it soon.

"I hope you do not think about cutting this wonderful hair of yours."

I turned around to see Sebastian, a brush in his hand.

I flinched. The memory of the corset was too fresh in my mind. That was enough pain for centuries! After that, Sebastian couldn't seriously expect that me to let him near to me once more!

"Stupid sadistic demon bastard…"

WHACK!

"Language!"

Oh, did I say this out loud? Damn this demon – this demon with manners.

"Oh, and please scratch "stupid" and "bastard"." Sebastian said smugly while tilting his head.

That leaves the sadistic demon. Gulp. I took that as a warning.

Carefully Sebastian began to brush my hair.

Huh? I thought that he was the king of sadists? Hmm… maybe this was his way to apologize…

As I began to relax, something pulled my hair back brutally and I saw the smirk of a certain demon butler.

Grr, forget the whole thing of him being nice or apologetic.

Once again, I looked into the mirror. At least he managed to put my rebellious hair up into two neat plaits. I had to admit that I looked kind of cute.

Sebastian gave me a sign to follow him and lead me back to Ciel's study.

The young Earl sat behind his desk working with a bunch of papers, obviously bored by the content.

"Young Master" Sebastian coughed slightly.

Ciel raised his head to look at us, a slight blush covering his face as his gaze fell onto me.

Tsk, _he _was the one who chose these slutty maid uniforms! Although… The more I thought about it the more I suspected that Sebastian aka sadistic perverted demon was the culprit in this case. Poor innocent Ciel.

"With proper clothed it is visible that you are quite… err… well-endowed."

Silly little Earl. That was the worst thing he could have said in my presence. Angrily I narrowed my eyes. Why men did _always_ have to reduce women to their boobs?! Seriously, that made me so pissed.

"Lucky you, Earl!" I hissed. "You can visit Maylene and enjoy the sight all day long! It's a nice idea, isn't it? Because once this stupid ugly fag of a guest- "

WHACK!

"Language!" Even Sebastian's punch didn't stop me.

"- is gone I'll burn or tear this stupid, slutty and frilly outfit apart so I'll never have to see it again!"

Enraged I crossed my arms.

Sebastian smirked at me.

"Before you put your little plan into action, you may want to know that you would have to pay for the ruined clothing." The butler said.

Tsk, I gave a damn about the money; the topic here was my dignity!

"Furthermore" Sebastian went on "I took the liberty to dispose your old and improper clothes."

That finished me. I blew a fuse. How dared he?! I grabbed his collar, pulling the demon down to my level.

"You bastard!" I hissed. "Don't _ever _dare to touch anything that is mine, understood?"

"Oh~? Do we have a possessive type here?"

I pulled him even closer to me.

"I'm serious, demon!"

Sebastian came closer too, until our noses were almost touching.

Suddenly an idea popped up in my mind.

I trapped Sebastian with my eyes, keeping him distracted. I smirked, raised my leg slowly before I rammed my knee him between his legs.

He coughed surprised as I caught him off guard.

His knees bowed slightly but he tried to stand to keep his dignity.

Hehehehe, he was defeated by a simple schoolgirl twice and still calls himself a demon?

I tossed my hair back before I went to the door, staring Sebastian down.

"You better remember this before touching my belongings again!"

Still angry, I walked down the hallways, heading towards the front door and violently pulling it open.

My angry expression vanished instantly when looked into two warm hazel eyes and a surprised face.

**[A/N: Hehe, a small cliffhanger! Sorry, I couldn't resist… I hope you liked the chapter and it would mean the world to if you tell me your opinion in a review! See you in the next chapter!]**


	4. Chapter 4: One hell of a punishment

**[A/N:**

_**Me: **_**I'm sorry for the long waiting time! I was busy with studying and so was my beta, plus, she has to work for her own stories, too. So here is my little Christmas present for you: a chapter with more than 2000 words! I changed the rating for the story into 'M', I had a sudden perverted fangirl phase when I wrote this… -.-"**

_**Sebby: **_**Don't be embarrassed, Sarafinja. This was much fun for me.**

_**Me: **_**Anyway, thanks to ****NightmareOnElmStreetFan**** for her review! **_***rips Sebby's tailcoat off and tosses it over to NightmareOnElmStreetFan* **_

**Sebby has got plenty of clothes, so please review! ;)**

Chapter 4 – One hell of a punishment

A gorgeous young man stood in front of me, his fist hanging in the air; obviously he was going to knock on the door before I opened it.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive manor, my Lord." I said quickly curtsying, to cover up my surprise.

He started to laugh, showing his perfect white teeth.

"I heard so much about the Phantomhive hospitality, but this is even better than I imagined!"

I didn't know how to deal with him, so I just smiled. Ah, it was relaxing to be around a handsome man who wasn't a demon.

"Uhm, my Lord, may I take your coat?" I asked shyly, trying to remember how Sebastian acted around guests.

"You are such a cute little maid." He said laughing, patted my head.

I took his coat and lead him to the parlor.

"Excuse me for a moment" I said smiling as I left the room.

"Hey, sadistic demon, the guest is here!" I shouted while running through the hallways making sure that nobody except the butler could hear me.

Said demon butler appeared next to me in an instant.

"He is already here? Where did you leave him?"

"He's waiting in the parlor." I answered.

"All right" Sebastian sighed. "You go downstairs, and search for the idiotic trio and make sure that they do not disturb anyone. After you rendered them harmless, search for the Young Master and bring him to the parlor... Now, go! Quickly!"

I dashed downstairs. I felt like a hit-man, hired by Sebastian. Hehe, it was kind of funny not arguing with the demon but work as team. Hehehe, I felt so dangerous…

I sent the trio of chaos to the kitchen, where I gave them a cake made by Sebastian. He would probably kill me later for that, but I could deal with that problem at another time

"Ciel-chan~~!" I sang as I entered the study.

The Earl looked up.

"What came up, Alecto?"

I pouted. "I told you to call me Alec!"

Ciel simply sighted.

"I'm here to escort you to your guest." I explained.

Ciel eyes widened with shock. "He is already here?!"

"Yes, Ciel, that is exactly what I told you a second ago." I said patiently.

"Then what are you waiting for? Let's go!"

We walked through the hallways, but Ciel suddenly stopped.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"When we are around the guest, please remember to call me Master, or as Sebastian prefers: 'Young Master'"

"I'll do it, but only if you call me Alec!" I said pouting.

He sighted. "Okay, okay, you win…"

We reached the parlor and as I opened the door, Sebastian spotted us and sighted in relief.

"Just what did you do to him?" The butler whispered in my ear as both nobles sat down and began to discuss, probably about business….

"All he talked about to was the 'cute little maid'…" Sebastian complained.

"For real?" I chuckled.

"Yes, but that is not funny, it is simply annoying."

I began to really love the guest. Everybody who annoyed Sebastian was my friend.

Ciel coughed slightly. "Lord Heathcliff" – so that was my new friends name – "I would be very pleased, if we talk about business and not my new maid."

Huh? They were still talking about me? Oooookay, maybe Sebastian was right…

Heathcliff chuckled at the annoyed Earl and patted the seat next to him.

"Come here, cute little maid"

I was unsure what to do. In my century I wouldn't have hesitated, but I didn't know how to act here, plus, I never left the Phantomhive property during my stay.

Ciel already massaged his temples.

"All right, all right, Alec, go and sit next to him, but I want todiscuss the Funtom business with you, Heathcliff!"

I walked over to the chaise lounge Heathcliff was sitting on, when somebody grabbed my wrist.

I turned around, to face Sebastian.

"I am very sorry, Lord Heathcliff" he said, pulling me back. "Alecto has to complete her duties as a Phantomhive maid, before she can keep you company."

With the most awesome poker face I've ever seen, the demon butler shoved me out of the room, leaving me totally puzzled in the hall.

What the hell did he want me to do? He said I should 'complete my duties'…

He could have mentioned what he meant!

As far as I remembered, the Phantomhive hospitality was very important, so maybe I should make some tea…

ARGH! This damned demon knew that I couldn't make tea without tea bags! On the other had he couldn't possibly want me to do my usual work – hunting spiders – during the stay of a guest…

Still musing I went to the kitchen.

When I saw the steward of the house, standing near the sink, my mood lifted immediately.

"Tanaka-san, you're my savior!"

"Ho, ho, ho"

"Could you please, please, please make some tea for our guest?" I begged.

"Ho, ho, ho"

Tanaka switched back to his normal form, to make tea.

Taking the tea pot from him, I thanked him and went back to the parlor.

Shyly I knocked on the door.

"Uhm, I brought some tea…"

Sebastian opened the door, a displeased look on his face.

"What?!" I hissed angrily, but silently, so that only the demon butler could hear me. "Tell me what do you want from me more clearly next time, and then we won't have these problems!"

I ignored the pissed Sebastian and poured Ciel and Lord Heathcliff their tea.

After I finished, an arm suddenly reached around my hip and before I realized it, I was seated next Ciel's guest.

"L… L… Lord Heathcliff!" I stuttered.

"Oh, please call me Jonathan, cutie" he whispered in my ear, his voice sending cold shivers up and down my spine.

I wasn't sure if I wanted him as a friend anymore. He was just as creepy as Sebastian.

Ciel sighted and stood up.

"I think we will continue the business talk later" he said. "We are not making any headway like this. Sebastian, you go and prepare dinner, but bring me some sweets first. Alec, show Lord Heathcliff to his room and after that come immediately to my study."

He waved his hand to dismiss us and left the room.

Sebastian sent me a last warning gaze before leaving me alone with Lord Jonathan Heathcliff.

"Would you please follow me, Lord He…- uhm, I mean, Jonathan?"

"With pleasure" he answered taking my arm.

I lead him through the long hallways and stopped in front of one of the guest rooms.

I opened the door and curtsied.

"If you're in need of something, don't hesitate to call Sebastian at any time."

With a last smile I left him in his room and hurried towards Ciel's study.

I really wanted to know what my Chibi-Earl wanted. I smiled. Normally, he told me, to call him Ciel instead of Chibi-Earl but he was so cute that I couldn't resist.

As long as he was smaller than me – which was like a miracle, because I wasn't tall either – I would call him by this nickname.

I opened the door to the study and met with Ciel's angry gaze. Unconsciously, I shivered.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked carefully.

"Sebastian just told me that you fed _my _dessert to the idiot trio…" Ciel said with a fake smile.

Shit, that cake was supposed to be Ciel's? The situation here was becoming dangerous for me…

"I'm sorry…?" I apologized hesitantly.

Ciel's eyebrow twitched.

"If that's all what you want to say… Sebastian, this is an order: Punish Alecto!"

"Yes, my Lord." The butler bowed with his hand placed over his heart.

That was my signal to run.

I turned around, ran out of the study and down the hallway. I turned the corner and collided with someone.

"I'm so-…" I began to apologize but when I saw who stood in front of me I stopped and my eyes grew big in surprise.

"It's time for your punishment, Miss Alecto." A certain demon butler said, his eyes glowing red with a dark smirk on his face.

He removed his gloves with his teeth and tossed them aside.

I flirted with the idea to congratulate him on his perfectly manicured black nails, but that was probably not the wisest action in my situation.

I watched Sebastian coming nearer and nearer to me.

"My, my, you are paralyzed because of your fear, my dear" he smirked.

I gritted my teeth. I was a plain human, okay?!

Even my fangirlism was useless when a dangerous, sadistic demon with red glowing yes and a dark smirk came over to punish me. Hell, as far as I knew, I wasn't a masochist!

Sebastian reached around my waist and pulled my closer to him.

Before I had a chance to realize it, I lay on top of Sebastian's knee. When he shoved my dress higher, my face flushed deep red and I struggled against Sebastian's grip.

"What are you doing, you stupid de-"

The sound of a smack resounded and I felt a sharp pain on my butt. I let out a scream and Sebastian let out an evil chuckle.

Did this stupid sadist just spank my ass?!

Instantly, I determined that I wouldn't scream and give this bastard what he wanted!

Smack!

Keep cool, Alecto, keep cool!

Smack!

Ahh… This pain is only temporary…

I waited for the next hit, which never came. I relaxed my tensed body as a different kind of pain appeared suddenly and caused me to scream out loudly.

Did this fucking bastard just _bite _me?!

Motivated by my scream, Sebastian continued to punish – or better: torture – me. As much as I wanted to stay silent, feeling the bites and smacks all over my body was too much for me. I screamed out his name and urged him to stop.

"You'll have to beg" Sebastian ordered while licking my ear.

"Please, Sebastian, please! Stop, please! I'll do everything you want!"

The demon stopped immediately and smirked evilly.

"That was a big mistake, my dear…" he hummed. "You can be sure that I will remember this promise…"

I shrieked. This wasn't funny anymore!

Suddenly, Ciel came around the corner. The wary expression on his face changed into a shocked one, then to an angry one when he saw us.

"Sebastian, get off Alecto immediately!" He ordered his servant.

The butler released me and I hid behind the Earl's back. He had grown taller recently and I was very thankful for that. He was about as high as me now.

"I told you to punish her" Ciel said enraged "and not to… RAPE her!"

Sebastian smirked.

"Indeed, young Master, but you did not define the way to punish her, so I chose the most amusing one. And, if I may add something, a rape is entirely different to this little punishment. If you ordered me, I would be able to show you the difference, my Lord."

"Hell, no!" Ciel panicked.

Sebastian chuckled and bowed.

"I'm sorry, Young Master, but the situation was tempting."

Ciel sighted. "Alec, do you forgive Sebastian?"

I peeled around Ciel's back and stumbled backwards.

Sebastian was giving me big sad puppy eyes and my anger melted instantly.

"Uhm… yes, of course." I said and resisted the urge to pet the demon's head.

Ciel looked pretty satisfied.

"So, since you two are friend again, please go to the kitchen and make a new cake for me."

Humming, Ciel went back to his study. God, this Earl was so addicted to sweets!

I followed Sebastian to the kitchen and watched him making a chocolate cake for Ciel when one of the small bells rang. It was the one connected to the guest room.

"I'll go and check on the guest" I informed Sebastian before leaving the kitchen.

Knocking at Jonathan's door I asked him, what he needed. He opened the door to let me inside his room.

I heard the door close when something bore in my neck and I fainted.

**[A/N: Another chapter that ends with a fainting Alec… -.-" I hope you liked this one and I love reading reviews, you know?]**


	5. Chapter 5: One hell of a party

**Me:**** Hello, my dear readers! I hope you haven't lost your patience with me yet…**

**Sebby:**** You take an eternity to write your stupid story, I'm sure that they are upset!**

**Me:**** Yes, I know. I'm really sorry for the long wait. Anyway, I got three reviews for chapter 4! You know what that means~~!**

**Sebby****: Please help me, that girl is crazy!**

**Me:**_**wolfhanyou-lina**_, **thank you very much for your support! I'm sure that Sebby doesn't need his waistcoat anymore. Here, you can have it. **

**Sebby:**** Wait, what?!**

**Me****: And here go the gloves, the tie and this awesome pocket watch to **_**Amber Nikole Leigh**_**!**

**Sebby:**** Save me!**

**Me: ****Shut up, stupid demon! **_**NightmareOnElmStreetFan,**_**I**__**thank you so much for reviewing this story for the second time. Sebastian's shirt just got a new owner!**

**Sebby: ****I look better without it anyway…**

**Me: ****There isn't much more clothing left, so please review! ;)**

**Sebby:**** See? I told you she's crazy, she does this to me, but she doesn't even own Kuroshitsuji or its characters!**

**Me: ****I own my OC and the plot of this fiction, so you better shut up or else! I think this chapter is much better than the fourth. There are finally some Sebby x Alecto moments. Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 5 – One hell of a party

"Alecto, wake up! Come back! Do not let all my efforts vanish now, please come back to me!"

I curled up, awaiting some form of pain. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt. I opened my eyes puzzled.

I lay on a bed, my head placed in someone's lap. I looked up and saw a relieved expression in Sebastian's face. I sat up and turned towards him. When I saw his condition, my eyes grew wide in shock. His white shirt was covered in blood and he looked exhausted.

"Se-Sebastian, what happened to you?!" I asked.

He wiped away the sweat on his forehead and sent me a tired smile. "Do not worry, Alecto." He said while patting my head. "This is not my blood. It is yours…"

"What?!" I looked at him horrified. "What happened?"

His mood darkened when he began to explain.

"Our dear guest was not who – or better what – he seemed to be. He is a 'Scorpio', a creature somewhere between vampires and demons. They poison their victims then with their stinger they suck out the life force the human loses during the illness caused by the toxin. When the victim dies, they devour the body and the soul." He sighed. "Since attacking you was very imprudent, I assume that Lord Heathcliff joined the Scorpios not long ago."

"Joined?" I asked confused.

"Yes, a human can become a Scorpio by drinking their poison. It is only deadly, if injected into blood. I checked if Heathcliff was human before he visited and did not expect him to be anything supernatural."

"But why am I alive? I thought he injected the poison in me?"

"I sucked the intoxicated blood out little by little."

"You sucked my blood?! But aren't you poisoned or a Scorpio now?"

Sebastian smiled tiredly. "It is okay. I am a demon; therefore I cannot transform into a Scorpio. Their Poison is only slightly poisonous for me. I may a bit weaker than usual; it is like a small cold for me. You do not have to worry…" Just after he said this, his eyelids shut and he fell forward.

I managed to catch his head before it hit the ground. An almost invincible demon fainting right in front of me – why do thing like this always happen to me?!

I tried to carry Sebastian to the bed – at least his current state was my fault – but failed to lift the huge butler, so I simply put one of his arms around my neck and dragged him with me. I collided with several objects and the walls but since Sebastian was unconscious, the chance of a punishment was quite low.

I sat down on the bed, trailing Sebastian behind me. It looked painful how his body slid over the edge on the bed and I thanked all gods I knew of that he passed out, because if he was awake he would probably kill me for dragging him over the floor onto a bed.

Carefully I placed Sebastian's head in my lap and caressed his beautiful face. It was covered in sweat and his skin was hot and feverish. The stupid butler was ill and to think it was it all as my fault!

I was not sure if I should call Ciel, he was always so busy and after all, Sebastian was only a servant. The idiot trio would make everything worse, so I was the only one that could help the butler at the moment.

He was a demon and not easy to kill, which was very useful, since the only medication I could use properly was Aspirin – which unfortunately wasn't invented yet.

The only way to get the demon back to full health again was using the last bit sanity and reason that wasn't overpowered by fangirlism.

He was hot – yay, for double meanings – so the best thing to do was cooling him down.

I went to the bathroom next to the room we were in, to get a bowl with cold water and a washcloth.

I knelt next to Sebastian, carefully wiping the sweat out of his face. I placed another cloth on his forehead, before removing his tailcoat, tie and waistcoat, leaving him in his shirt. I flirted with the thought of removing the shirt too, but I stopped at the third button, my face burning red with embarrassment.

I watched Sebastian sleeping peacefully when my eyelids became heavy and I fell asleep next to the demon butler.

~_Sebastian's P.O.V. ~ _

When I woke up, I felt relaxed very relaxed which wasn't very common. I tried to sit up, but something blocked my arm. I looked next to me and smiled. Alecto lay curled up next to me, clutching my arm.

She was actually very cute when she was asleep… No, wait! I'm sorry, my tongue slipped. What I wanted to say was that she was much less of a nuisance when she was asleep.

I heard my Young Master call for me and stood up, quickly dressed myself and went to the Young Master, leaving Alecto on the bed.

Politely, I knocked on the study door.

"Young Master?"

"Come in"

I opened the door and walked in.

~_Third person's P.O.V._ ~

Sebastian walked into the room and bowed with his hand placed over his heart.

"What do you wish for, Young Master?"

The young man behind the desk smirked. "I want you to set up a dance party for tomorrow night. It is time for checkmate."

"Of course, my Young Lord."

"Oh, and Sebastian?"

"My Lord?"

Ciel smirked at his butler.

"You are allowed to escort Alecto to the party.'

The demon's eyes widened.

"Why did you mention this, Young Master?"

"Oh, nothing in particular. You two seem to be getting along very well recently…"

"If I may ask, what gave you that impression, young Master?"

Ciel's smirk grew bigger.

"Last time, I checked, you two were cuddling in a bed"

It was so silent that you can hear Sebastian gritting his teeth.

"Was that all, small br…- Young Master?"

"Yes, you are dismissed."

The demon left the room and Ciel began to write invitations. He smiled. He was famous for his last-minute-parties.

~_Alecto's P.O.V. _~

"You wanted to talk to me, Chibi-Earl?" I asked while walking into the study.

"Yes, it is about tomorrow night's dance party. And would you _please _stop calling me 'Chibi-Earl'? I am as tall as you!"

"Yes, unfortunately, you are." I sighted. "You are growing so fast, I have to take advantage of the situation as long as I can, since I promised to stop calling you by that cute nickname when you're taller than me."

Ciel laughed.

"I am sure you'll grow someday, too."

"No!" I pouted. "I was always short and stopped growing at 14! It's frustrating! I'm the true Chibi here, you are just a late starter in the matter of growing or Sebastian put some super effective drugs in your morning tea!"

The Earl ruffled my hair.

"All right, Chibi-Maid, but now to the business talk…"

_Chibi-Maid?! _Plagiarism!

Ciel, who couldn't hear my mental protest, continued:

"Sebastian found out that Lord Heathcliff is just a pawn in the game, but we organized this dance party to lure out his king."

I nodded, sighing, that I understood.

"This is when you enter the game. I cannot tell you more at the moment, but you can trust me. You'll never be in real danger."

Ciel looked very serious, what made me feel uneasy.

What did he mean with 'real danger'?"

"Alec, can you sing?" he asked me.

"I guess so…" I shrugged.

"Very well, do you mind to perform at my party?"

What could I possibly perform for an 18th century audience?! I smirked. Lady Gaga was worth a try, especially if I wore the same outfits like her…

Or even better: Gangnam style! I burst out in laugher, when I imagined all the nobles dancing this stupid dance in their dresses and long gowns.

Ciel looked at me in bewilderment.

"What is so funny?"

"Nothing" I giggled. "I just imagined what would happen if I sang a 21st century song at your party."

"Please do nothing that could ruin my reputation."

"Relax, Chibi-Earl. I would never do something that can put you in trouble." I assured him.

"That would be all then. I already got a dress for you; all you need to do now is visit Maylene and check if it fits."

"Thank you, Ciel!" I hugged him closely, but something caught my interest.

"Why did you send Maylene? Usually, Sebastian would help me with dresses."

Ciel smirked.

"So you would prefer being dressed by him?"

My face flushed deep red.

"N-N-No, of course not! That wasn't what I w-wanted t-to say- erm – I – err… I'll be going!" I stuttered and ran out of the room.

~In Alecto's room~

The dress was breathtaking.

It was a dark green and glittered slightly. The décolletage was decorated with small black roses and it was sleeveless. It was very long and waved around me, but surprisingly, I could move well in it.

Once I wore the dress I felt like Miss Universe. Where was my old self, the one who detested dresses?

Humming Maylene checked if the dress fitted correctly and turned back to me with a bright smile.

"Everything fits perfectly, yes it does!" She said. "You're so beautiful, yes you are!"

"Thank you!" I hugged her.

~_next evening, third person's P.O.V. ~_

Maylene ran through the hallways, searching for the butler.

"Mister Sebastian, Mister Sebastian!"

The butler walked towards the maid, obviously annoyed by the ruckus.

"What happened?"

"It's Alecto!" Maylene sobbed. "I broke a brush in her hair!"

Sebastian facepalmed, but a part of him understood the maid. He used his demon strength when he put the girl's hair in two plaits.

"It is okay" he sighed. "Keep her hair down, use only a hair band, maybe made from the leftover fabric from the dress. Now leave! The guests will be arriving soon."

"Yes, Sir!"

~_a few hours later, Sebastian's P.O.V. _~

The party was on its climax and everyone was chatting happily when a slight breeze floated through the ballroom and all guest silenced while staring at a last person joining the party.

Even I was breathless and almost let the tray I was holding drop.

Alecto stood on top of the stairs, a slight blush on her face. Her dress put her body in a perfect hourglass shape and her deep red hair was floating behind her back like a bloody waterfall. I had never seen a more beautiful creature in my entire life…

Once, I steadied myself I went next to her and took her arm.

"You look absolutely stunning, Miss Alecto" I complimented her.

~_Alecto's P.O.V. _~

I blushed heavily.

"Thank you, Sebastian!" I said shyly. Why had it made me so happy, that he called me beautiful?

"Uhm, Sebastian?"

"Yes, Miss Alecto?"

"Do you mind calling me simply by my name? After all…You saved my life…"

I looked up and saw the demon blushing. I felt like Jesus – I made a demon blush like a little schoolgirl!

"I would be honored, my dear." He said and let me down the stairs to a small stage, where Ciel was already waiting.

"My dear guests!" He shouted in the room and all eyes turned towards him. "I feel honored that you all joined my spontaneous party. As a little present for you I persuaded this awesome little lady to sing us a song. Please enjoy yourselves!"

The audience clapped and Ciel left the stage to go and stand next to a good-looking blond girl. I smiled at the orchestra. I hummed the melody of the song I was about to sing. Yesterday I sang it to them and they were able to play it tonight! They were awesome musicians!

I cleared my throat and closed my eyes when the orchestra began to play and the nobles started dancing.

Then, I began to sing.

_My Obsession by Cinema Bizarre_

[Youtube: watch?v=EliHyYUTzS4]

_If you want me to listen whisper  
If you want me to run just walk  
Wrap your name in lace and leather  
I can hear you  
You don't need to talk_

_Let us make a thousand mistakes  
'Cause we will never learn_

_You're my obsession  
My fetish, my religion  
My confusion, my confession  
The one I want tonight  
You're my obsession  
The question and conclusion  
You are  
You are  
You are  
My fetish you are_

_You can kiss me with your torture  
Tie me up to golden chains  
Leave me beggin' undercover  
Wrong or right  
It's all role play_

_Let us make a thousand mistakes  
We will never learn_

_You're my obsession  
My fetish, my religion  
My confusion, my confession  
The one I want tonight  
You're my obsession  
The question and conclusion  
You are  
You are  
You are  
My fetish you are_

_Come to me tonight  
your my Obsession  
My fetish my Religion  
_

_You're my obsession  
My fetish, my religion  
My confusion, my confession  
The one I want tonight  
You're my obsession  
The question and conclusion  
You are  
You are  
You are  
My fetish you are_

When the song ended, the whole room clapped and I curtsied before leaving the stage.

I sat down in a dark corner, not really wanting anyone near me when a man tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see who disturbed me. It was a man who looked like he was about 20 years old. He had black hair tied back in a ponytail and a few bangs hanging in his face.

He was quite good-looking, but I had a hard job not to laugh. He looked like he was cosplaying Itachi Uchiha!

"I'm Dimitry Stoker" he introduced himself. "May I have this dance?"

"Uhm, sure…" As if I would miss out the chance of dancing with Itachi's reincarnation!

He took my hand and led me to the dance floor.

When I danced with Lord Stoker and thanked my mother that she forced me to take lessons in classical dances last year. My mother…

Usually, I wasn't a person who got easily homesick, but I had to admit, that I began to miss home, my parents, my friends and even my silly older brother!

A tear rolled down my cheek and I turned my face away.

"Excuse me, please" I said with a trembling voice and wanted to leave the ballroom but Stoker held my hand.

"I could never leave a crying lady alone. Why do we not visit the garden? I am sure if you talk about your problems you will feel better."

Without waiting for my answer, Lord Dimitry Stoker practically dragged me with him.

When we reached the garden, he slowed down.

"It is a wonderful garden, isn't it?" he asked with a charming smile.

"Yes, indeed, it is" I answered and smiled back. I admired Sebastian for setting this all up, he really was one hell of a butler – or should I say gardener in this case?

The further we walked into the garden, the more I was impressed. Lord Stoker suddenly stopped and I almost bumped into him. We stand in front of a giant maze.

Just when Sebastian did planted it?! I was sure that it hadn't been there a few days ago…

"Milady?"

I smiled and let Stoker take my hand, following him into the maze.

"So, do you want to talk about your problems? I am sure that you will feel better if you share them."

Good God, he really stuck to his guns! What was so interesting about my problems?!

"Well, l used to live far away and left my home and family because an English friend of mine needed help. My only problem is that I miss my relatives" I explained, careful not to reveal too much.

I sat down on a bench but Dimitry wasn't satisfied with my answer and took the place next to me.

"I can tell that this is not the whole truth, darling"

Darling?! I met him a few hours ago and he already called me darling?! And people said that guys in the 21st century were straight forward…

"Do you want a distraction, little lady?" Before I could react, Dimitry had pulled me onto his lap.

"You will enjoy this" he whispered and licked my neck. I shuddered. Forget everything, what you heard about men in the 19th century! Proper and polite? Ha! Everyone I met so far was a hopeless pervert!

I wanted to push him away when I sensed a pressure on my neck, followed by a stitch like someone pricked me with a needle. It took me a moment to realize that there were no needles but_ teeth_. Lord Dimitry Stoker was a freaking vampire! Quite ironic, after all the author of 'Dracula' was named Stoker, too.

Dimitry began to suck my blood and I heard myself moan against my will.

"Heathcliff really got hold of a little delicacy"

Heathcliff? Does that mean Dimitry Stoker was the man Ciel was searching for? Does that mean that sneaky little Earl used me as bait?!

Hell, if I survived this, I would have a little talk with him until he doesn't know what hit him!

Suddenly a knife flew through the air and Stoker stopped sucking my blood. He stood up holding me in front of him like a shield.

My sight was blurry from the loss of blood and I couldn't stand by myself so I just hung in Dimitry's arms like a broken puppet.

"Let go off her immediately" a voice demanded. I recognized it as Sebastian's.

I looked up and saw him holding the Phantomhive silverware between his fingers. He looked like a ninja who just escaped the Naruto anime.

Dimitry chuckled.

"My, my, Sebastian. Do you have the guts to aim at me while I'm holding your precious little toy?"

The demon tsked.

"She's amusing, but after all, she's just a human"

The vampire smirked.

"Oh, is that so? Well, then I assume it's not a problem for you if I do this"

He bit my neck brutally and caused me to scream.

"Such an amusing little torture, don't you agree, Sebastian?" the vampire whispered. "And now, when I think more about it, it would be a lot better if I took her with me. I could drink her blood all day long or even let her drink mine. You know what would happen, right? She would be _my _toy then – for eternity. I could do anything I want with her – and it would be your fault, Sebastian."

Sebastian closed his eyes. I was afraid of what would happen next. What if Sebastian surrendered? What if he started a fight with Dimitry even if I was used as a shield? Well, either way it didn't looked very bright for me.

In the next moment, Sebastian dashed forward and snatched me away from the vampire holding me bridal style.

"It is as you said earlier" the demon smirked. "She is my toy and I really don't like sharing!"

He tossed one of the knives towards the vampire. It pierced his head and Lord Stoker sent us a last surprised gaze before he fell down and turned into dust.

Sebastian looked satisfied.

"I should fight vampires more often" he said to himself. "They are a lot easier to clean up than other species…"

He set me down.

"Alecto, are you alright?"

_Think, _demon, _think!_ I just got 70% of my blood sucked out. How could I possibly feel after something like that?

I wanted to snap at him but I just rolled my eyes – because of energy saving matters.

I was surprised, when he smiled and ruffled my hair.

"It is okay, Alecto. Don't worry; I'll take you to a safe place"

He lifted me up again and I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck.

He carried me to the house and stopped in a room I didn't recognize.

Sebastian placed me on the soft bed and turned around to join Ciel's party again.

"Wait" I whispered "Where am I?"

"This is my room. I hardly use it, so you can stay here for a while. It's a lot safer than your own."

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, Alecto?"

"Could you please stay with me? I don't want to be alone"

The demon smiled softly before removing his tailcoat and lay down next to me.

I took me a moment before I dared to move closer to him. He didn't seem to dislike it; he even placed his arm around me in a protective manner.

Sebastian chuckled when I snuggled even closer to him and I felt his broad chest vibrating next to me. With a small blush on my face I drifted to sleep.

**Okay, thank you for reading! This is the end of the first arc; I know that it could have been better… I began to write the next chapter yesterday, but I don't know when I can finish it. I hope that you review to tell me your opinion about the story/the chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: One hell of a kiss

**Me:**** I finally finished this chapter~!**

**Sebby:**** It took you long enough…**

**Me: ****And I got 4 reviews for chapter 5! YAAAAAY~~!**

**Sebby:**** That's just because of me. They all want pieces of my awesome clothing…**

**Me:**** Ah, I almost forgot! It's time to play "Rape-the-demon"!**

**Sebby:**** Honestly, do you want to give all my clothes to some crazy fangirls? -.-"**

**Me:**** Hmm, you're probably right… Let's give your trousers to **_PhantomGirl17 _**and I take the rest, okay?**

**Sebby:**** Wait, WHAT?! You are the worst of these fangirls!**

**Me: ****Shut up and get your sexy ass in my room! *Hehehe, the writer has the power***

**Ciel:**** What's this all about?**

**Me: ****Ah, Ciel, just in time! I just invented a new game; it's called "Rape-the-Earl".**

**Ciel:**** What the…?**

**Me: ****Whoa, you wear even less clothes that Sebastian! Anyway, **_tohru15,_** you're now the owner of a blue high-quality cloak!**

**Ciel:**** What the hell are you doing?!**

**Me:**** I'm rewarding the awesome people who reviewed the last chapter. So be a good boy and give your waistcoat to **_wolfhanyou-lina_**, she reviewed already the second time! BTW, she loves you; she requested your clothing, Ciel.**

**Ciel:**** ^/^**

**Me: ****Aww~ you're so kawaii while blushing! And your trousers are so short, there useless. You can give them to **vampireXgirl13X.

**Ciel:**** Why are you doing this? You don't even own Kuroshitsuji or the characters!**

**Me: ****Yes, but I'm the writer and I have the absolute power over this story. Ask Sebastian, he can tell you a thing or two about it. *evil grin***

**Enjoy the new chapter while I'm enjoying Sebastian! :D**

Chapter 6 – One hell of a kiss

Ciel was furious.

"Sebastian! Tell me why I had to deal with all those annoying noblemen all by myself. If I remember correctly I ordered you to get back to the party after the case "Heathcliff/Stoker" was closed!"

Sebastian bowed with a hand placed over his heart.

"I'm terribly sorry, my lord, but I spent the rest of the night dealing with everything Lord Stoker left behind."

I gritted my teeth. He really was a stupid demon bastard! He made it sound like I was a bag of garbage somebody forgot to pick up. On the other hand I had to admit that it was nice of him not to tell on me to Ciel. After all, it was my fault that the butler didn't move a single finger last night.

Ciel looked like he doubted the story but he didn't ask further, knowing that Sebastian couldn't lie but was terribly good in telling only half of the truth.

"However" the Earl said "Sebastian, you can go back to your usual chores; Alecto, you stay here and help me with my paperwork."

Sebastian bowed again, and then he left the room.

"What do you know about the economy in this century?" Ciel asked me.

"Well, I know nothing" I hissed at him "I didn't expected being sucked back in time by a 16-year-old Chibi-Earl and his stupid demon butler!"

"You're right. I'm sorry, Alec." Ciel sighted.

"It is okay" I assured him. "I'm just a little pissed"

Ciel went back to his work and I stood around with nothing to do.

"Hey, Ciel, why did you ask me to stay here with you if you have no work for me to do?"

The young Earl blushed heavily.

"You know… the truth is that I don't want you to spend so much time with Sebastian."

I stood there, dumbfounded.

"What?!"

"I can't help it!" Ciel defended himself. "I just don't like it when I see you with him, he's a dangerous demon!"

"A dangerous demon with a nice ass…" I muttered.

"You think he has a nice ass?!" Ceil yelled with a red face.

Whoops, maybe I said that too loud.

"Do you have a problem with that? Would you feel better if I call yours nice too?" I teased Ciel.

Ciel's face was deep red – he was the cutest little tomato I've ever seen.

"Yes…maybe…" he muttered.

Now it was my turn to flush.

"Uhm, Ciel, I think it would be better if we stop this conversation now. What about you continue your work and I continue mine?"

"Wait, please!" Ciel said when I went in direction of the door. "Please stay with me…"

Ciel gave me the cutest puppy eyes I've ever seen – he even upstaged Sebastian! With a face like that he could make me do everything!

I nodded and Ciel sighted in relief. He sat down behind his desk and began to read and edit different papers again.

Once again I stood in the room with nothing to do. Ciel looked like he was about to slam his head on his desk and with a small smile I walked over to him. He didn't notice that I was standing behind him until I began to massage his shoulders.

The Earl began to purr what caused me to chuckle.

"Aw, Ciel, you're so cute!"

I climbed onto his desk and hugged him.

"Wait, Alec! You're creating a huge disorder on my –!

"Don't be so boring!" I interrupted him. "The only thing you talk about is your work! You are 16, so enjoy life a bit!"

Ciel threw his pen aside.

"Okay, I'll enjoy life now" he said with a playful but sly smirk and tickled me.

Soon, we were rolling on the floor, tickling each other. Ciel was actually pretty fun when no one was around. We laughed so much that my stomach hurt.

Ciel flipped us over once again so he was on top and sat down on my hips. He continued to tickle me and even though he was shorter than me, he was stronger and I had absolutely no chance against him.

"Haha, Ciel, stop please! Hahaha!" I giggled.

"Hmm, if I stop, what's in it for me?"

Who would have known that the stern Earl Phantomhive was actually a sly playboy?

"I don't really know" I giggled, not able to think straight when he tickled me. Screw my ticklishness!

"Can I get everything I want?" Ciel asked innocently.

Now, alarm bells should have ringing in my head, but my mind was occupied with the Earl on top of me.

"Okay, okay" I laughed. "Just stop tickling me already!"

Ciel's hands stopped and he helped me to stand up. Finally I was able to calm myself down and realized what I just promised.

"Uhm, Ciel…" I said blushing.

He looked in my eyes with a serious expression on his face.

"Can I make my wish right now?" he asked me.

"Uhm…yes?" I said uncertainly.

"Thank you" he smiled and brought his face closer to mine.

"Ciel?" I whispered hesitantly before he locked his lips with mine.

I was too shocked to react. I wanted to push him away but he seemed so lonely, like he desperately needed to be comforted.

Ciel deepened the kiss and I didn't know what to do. I _did_ love him, but he was more like a brotherly figure to me. I didn't want to raise false hopes but I didn't want to leave him alone like that either.

I didn't kiss him back – it seemed like Ciel hadn't got the slightest problem with that – but instead I put my arms around him.

Suddenly the door flew open and Sebastian burst into the room. He didn't even tried to hide his anger and pulled me away from Ciel.

"Seducing the Young Master – that's really the limit!"

He dragged me out of the room, leaving a totally flushed Ciel behind.

In the hallway Sebastian pressed me against the wall, slamming his hands next to my head. There was no escape.

"What do you think you'll gain from something like that?" the demon asked. He was still trembling from anger.

"I didn't seduce him! _He_ was the one who kissed _me; _it was like I repaid… a debt."

"A debt?" Sebastian asked. "Like "If you stop, I'll do anything"?"

"Uhm… exactly" I blushed.

The angered expression on the butler's face transformed into a smirk.

"If I remember correctly, you promised me the same, don't you little Alecto?" **[see Chapter 4 – one hell of a punishment]**

I didn't answer. He was right but I would never admit something that embarrassing.

"What about you paying this 'debt' back right now?" he asked diabolical.

"Fine" I hissed at him. "What do you want?"

Sebastian chuckled at my reaction.

"I loved the idea of the Young Master. I desire your lips, Alecto"

Was he kidding me?! In the end he was just jealous of Ciel?!

I blushed again and then I tsked.

"Let's get over it already!"

"If you think so, Alecto. I assure you, you'll be screaming for more of me" he mocked me.

Without a warning he grabbed both my wrists with one of his hands and pinned my arms against the wall above my head.

"You're such a fragile creature…" he whispered before he crashed his lips onto mine.

Sebastian's kiss was so different from Ciel's.

Ciel searched for comfort but Sebastian was demanding and dominant. Despite – or because – that I melted into the demons arms, clutching his tailcoat when I suddenly lost the ability to stand by myself because he let go off my wrists.

I pulled the demon closer to me. He bit my button lip, demanding entrance.

I opened my mouth for him and our tongues fought a battle for dominance. Within seconds I lost and Sebastian's tongue began to massage my mouth, exploring it completely.

My mind went blank. I never enjoyed a kiss that awesome. I wasn't able to think about anything – except the demon right in front of me. I was about to moan in pleasure when Sebastian broke the kiss. He seemed satisfied with himself and the world.

"I enjoyed this even more than I thought I would" he smirked, bringing his face closer to mine once more, I had a hard time resisting the urge to pull him closer and kiss him again. I was angry with myself. Since the evening Sebastian rescued me from that creepy vampire I couldn't stop myself thinking about him.

"What about we continue this later on?" he whispered in my ear with a husky voice.

I slapped him across his face – something he surely didn't expected.

I turned around and ran away as fast as I could so that Sebastian wouldn't see the tears rolling down my cheeks.

That stupid demon! Just when I came to like him a bit more he had to ruin it all with his stupid comment!

It was true that I might have a little schoolgirl crush on him, but he shouldn't treat me like a cheap whore!

After all, that kiss wasn't more than the paying back of a debt – or was it?

This was so confusing…

I straightened my back. This wasn't the time to think about something like that.

I wandered through the hallways of the Phantomhive manor, thinking of different ways to avoid Sebastian. I hated to admit it, but the kiss confused my feelings enormously. Even though I intended not to think about the demon or the kiss, my mind was full of pictures of his perfect body, his silky hair, his crooked smile…

I sighted. It seemed like it was impossible to forget a man like Sebastian.

When I came across a clock, I grinned. For us lower servants it was almost time to clock off and Sebastian was most likely occupied with Ciel. Maybe the three stupid servants could distract me a little bit.

I was looking for Finny and I saw him running across the garden, carrying two buckets of water.

I smirked, when an idea popped up in my mind. I couldn't wait for the next morning…

I got out of bed at 4 o'clock.

Quickly, I creped down to the garden to get a rope and a bucket of water.

I had to giggle when I went back into the manor and attached the bucket over the door frame of Sebastian's room.

Satisfied with my work, I got some pillows and made myself comfortable in front of the butler's room.

I didn't have to wait long. After about half an hour, the door began to open and the butler came out of his room.

I held my breath when the bucket fell down.

A nice splash sounded and before he realized it, Sebastian was completely soaked and the bucked lay next to him on the floor.

When I saw the all high and mighty demon caught in surprise, I burst out in laugher.

"This was really one hell of a prank, don't you agree, Sebastian?" I mocked him and his catchphrase.

When the demon stepped nearer to me, I should have run for my life but I was too busy giggling.

I turned around to Sebastian.

"Are you amused now, Alecto?" he asked with a voice cold as ice.

I gulped. He was definitely NOT AMUSED.

"Water is so much fun isn't it, Alecto?"

"Err, yes" I stuttered. "I totally agree. I think, I'll be going now, so please excuse me…"

The demon held my wrist tight with his iron grip.

"Oh, please don't go yet, my dear. What about some fun in the water?" he asked with a sinister voice.

For the first time, I was fully aware of his demon nature.

"I think I'll pass" I laughed nervously.

The demon smirked.

"I'm serious, demon bastard!" I hissed. "I don't want to spend my time with you, so let me go!"

Sebastian's smirk grew bigger.

"Too bad that I don't care about what you want or not, little Alecto"

He lifted me up – okay, it was more like he carried me under his arm – and took me with him. I didn't know where we were going, because I was busy with hitting and insulting the butler.

He didn't even whack my head like he usually did when I used _'improper'_ language. It seemed like he was really pissed about the fact he fell for my prank.

Sebastian suddenly stopped on front of the door and went into a room without putting me down.

When I heard water running I turned my head to see what was going on.

We were in a bathroom and Sebastian was filling a tub with water.

"What are you up to?" I asked him warily but he didn't take notice of me.

He held me tight, so I was unable to escape. For my liking, it was a bit too tight…

"Se-bas-ti-an!" I complained.

Finally, the demon butler loosened his grip, but he didn't let me go.

Sebastian sent me a last evil grin before he grabbed me once again and dropped me so I fell into the tub.

It was cold, incredibly cold and I shrieked in a high-pitched voice.

Sebastian shoved me under, showing a mean smirk on his face.

Great, our fellow demon butler just had to torture someone to be in a good mood again.

I left the tub furiously, not paying attention to my wet dress. I was about to leave the room, when Sebastian began to speak again.

"You aren't wearing a corset, little Alecto"

I froze. How did he know…?

Slowly, I looked down on me.

Crap, the upper part of that stupid maid dress was white and now, that it was wet, it was – err… _see-through…_

"P-Perverted demon!" I stuttered and tried to hide my breasts with my arms.

Sebastian just smirked.

"This way, you're only pushing them up, my dear"

I blushed heavily.

"You're not eligible to look there!" I shrieked.

"Where to get an authorization?"

I stared at Sebastian before I snarled and wanted to leave the room.

The butler grabbed my arm to hold me back.

"Wait Alecto" he said. He took off his tailcoat and placed it over my shoulders.

"Be careful you don't catch a cold" he said smiling.

My heart beat faster and my knees became weak. He has such a beautiful smile! His face looked entirely different when he replaced his evil smirk with an honest smile.

I lost myself in his crimson eyes and forgot everything around me.

Sebastian said something, but I didn't hear his words; I was focused on the movement of his lips.

Suddenly, all my fuses were blown and I threw myself at the butler, locking my lips with his.

Sebastian was completely caught off guard. It took him a moment to realize what I was doing but when he got it, he pulled me closer and took control over the kiss.

I haven't experienced many kisses, but I was sure that even if I had, Sebastian would beat them all. I moaned and he took advantage of the moment to enter my mouth with his tongue.

"Mpf – Sebas… AHH!"

Turned on by my moan, Sebastian became even more demanding and we stumbled through the bathroom when I suddenly tripped and fell backwards – pulling Sebastian with me.

I waited for the impact, which never came. At least, not like I expected it. We didn't fell on the ground – but in the tub.

I gasped for air and when I opened my eyes, I saw Sebastian on top of me. He was panting and saliva was dripping out of the corner of his mouth.

He seemed annoyed that something broke the kiss and he crushed his lips down on mine once again to continue that make-out session in the tub.

Well, let's say we chose the wrong bathroom…

**I love cliffhangers~!**

**I have absolutely no idea how to continue the story. Please give me some inspiration! Oh, and one question: Shall there be a lemon? Please tell me so I can plan the plot of the story! I love you all and please review, these little thingies mean a lot to me!**


	7. Chapter 7: One hell of a jaw dropper

**You had to wait so long, so I put the A/N t the end **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler.**

Chapter 7 – one hell of a jaw dropper

"Would you _please_ explain what you two were doing in my bathroom?!"

Sebastian and I stood completely soaked in Ciel's study.

"I don't approve your… activities, but I approve even less that you were doing them IN MY BATHROOM!"

Ciel began to pace around in the room and Sebastian looked amused. The butler wanted to say something but Ciel cut him off.

"No, don't say anything, I don't want to hear it!" he said and dismissed us with a gesture.

I changed into something dry and wanted to join Sebastian in the kitchen when suddenly Ciel's head popped out of a room.

"Alec, come here" he whispered.

I entered the room he was waiting in. It seemed to be a music room and Ciel sat down on the only armchair. I stood in front of him, feeling a little uncomfortable.

After five minutes of silence I wondered why Ciel wanted to speak with me.

"Ciel?"

Finally, the Earl stood up.

He has a sinister expression on his face and he approached me slowly. I backed away from him until my back hit the wall. I've never seen Ciel this furious.

He slammed his hands next to my head and trapped me between his arms.

"I told you to stay away from him!" he snarled. "He's not good for you, Alec. He's a demon!"

I tried to push Ciel away. I loved him like he was a part of my family, but now he was pushing the limits!

"You can't decide who I stay with!" I snapped at him.

"Oh no, Alec, I can!"

He gripped my wrist and dragged me with him.

Once we reached his bedroom, he stopped.

"You won't leave this room" he ordered me. "I'll instruct Sebastian not to enter here and you'll think about what's good for you and what's not, understood?"

Ciel left and I heard how he turned the key twice to lock the door.

Insane, he was definitely insane! He could have ordered Sebastian to stay away from me instead of locking me in.

I stamped my feet angrily. I would find a way out of here, no matter what. I wouldn't let this spoiled brat lock me in just because he was jealous of his damned butler!

After two hours of useless searching for an exit I gave up and glared at the ceiling.

"Ciel, I'm going to get you for that!" I screamed angered.

Someone knocked hesitantly on the door.

"What?" I snapped unfriendly.

"Yo, Alec, is that you?"

I jumped up and ran to the door.

"Bard?"

"Yup, what'cha doing in there?"

I smirked.

"Bard, you're exactly the person I need. Go and get one of your bazookas" I told him without answering his question.

"And why?" asked the cook completely confused. I bet, he was scratching the back of his head now.

"We are going to create a piece of art" I said with an evil smirk on my face. "And art is an explosion!"

It didn't took the cook long to get his weapon.

"Wait" I said, realizing something. "Where are Sebastian and Ciel?"

"Don't worry, they went to London."

"Perfect. After I give you a command, wait ten seconds and then destroy the door."

"Wait, Alec – isn't that the Young Master's bedroom?"

"Exactly, and the door is locked and I want it open."

"I'm not sure if…"

"Blow that damned door away, Bard!" I interrupted him. "Ready in ten, nine…"

I continued to count backwards and hid myself under Ciel's bed. When I hit zero I waited for the explosion but instead of it, I heard a deep, smooth – and unfortunately very angry – voice speaking with Bard.

"What do you think are you doing here, stupid cook?"

"Err, you see, Sebastian – it was Alec's idea…"

"Why would she make you destroy the Young Master's door?" Sebastian asked irritated.

"Well, he locked her in and…-"

"He locked her in?!" The demon interrupted angrily.

I crawled away from my hiding spot under the bed when neither Bard nor Sebastian said anything and not a single sound was to hear.

What the hell was going on? Did that demon bastard decide that it was fine to let me stay locked up if Ciel said so?

But if that was true, why did he sound so angry when Bard told him?

I sighted. Life in the Phantomhive Manor was confusing…

Suddenly, the door burst open and my jaw dropped.

Sebastian stood in the – now empty – door-frame. He had destroyed it with a kick, with a simple god damned kick! Desperately, I tried to remember how to close my mouth. Sebastian still stood in the door-frame and smirked.

"I thought, Ciel ordered you to stay away from this room…" I said.

The demon only tsked. "That brat orders me around a lot. It's not my fault that he doesn't use the contract sign every time. I'm obliged to follow the orders of the contract, nothing more and nothing less."

"Don't say something like that!" I complained. "Ciel isn't that bad; you're too mean, Sebastian!"

"And you're too forgiving, Alecto! He locked you away and you're still defending him?"

"You should be thankful that I'm forgiving! I remember perfectly that I've forgiven you more than I've had to forgive Ciel." I retorted.

Sebastian sighted in defeat, but didn't say anything else.

"Sebastian!" Ciel's voice sounded through the manor. Sebastian turned to leave sighing again – probably his newest hobby.

He offered me his arm which I took and the demon butler led me down to where a panicking Ciel's voice came from.

The startled Earl stood fuming in the hall; the door was wide open and Ciel trying to block some people from entering his manor.

"Sebas-chan~, Sebas-chan~, let me in!" one of them screamed and I felt Sebastian stiffen.

Now, I was curious. These people were most likely not human when they got such a reaction from the demon.

I went to the door to see who these intruders were. I peeked over Ciel's shoulder and my jaw dropped again. What was going on with my lower jaw today?!

Three men in expensive looking suits stood in front of the Phantomhive manor and they were. Drop. Dead. Gorgeous.

The tallest one had black hair and his outfit was all neat and tidy. When he caught sight of my messy hair he tsked disapprovingly and pushed his rectangle-shaped glasses up.

He fixated my eyes with his own yellow-green ones and I quickly looked away. It seemed like I clearly lost this staring contest but he was – most likely – not human so that didn't really count! Lame excuse, but anyway…

The second one sent me a charming smile when I looked at him and I blushed a little. Okay, I didn't blushed a little, it was more like a cosplayed a tomato. How ironic – this morning I practically threw myself at Sebastian and kissed him like there was no tomorrow and now I blushed like a peony because of that smile?! Plus, Sebastian's smile was so much hotter, that kind of smile that made you proud when you didn't pass out.

But even in comparison to Sebastian – that guy wasn't bad. He had blond hair which was dyed black in the bottom half. He had it styled in a wavy fashion which made him look cute and like a Bad Boy at the same time. He wore a suit similar to the one the first guy was wearing, but he wasn't clothed as tidy as him. He too, wore glasses; his were thick-framed and pentagonal-shaped

Now, the third one was an entirely different story. I was pretty sure he was a man – but I still had my doubts.

He was the smallest of the three men but he was still a lot taller than me. He had long red hair and - like the other men - yellow-green eyes and wore glasses. His were red-framed with a neck chain adorned with small skulls. He wore a suit with a bow tie and a red coat that assorted well with his hair which drove me incredibly jealous. I couldn't wear anything near red just because of that god damned hair color of mine.

The first guy – I decided to call him 'Mr. Stick-in-my-ass' – approached me and I had a hard time resisting the urge to hide behind Ciel's back. He bowed politely and handed over a small card.

"William T. Spears, supervisor of the Shinigami Dispatch Management Division" he introduced himself.

.

.

.

"Uhm… yeah. It's a pleasure to meet you" I said after a short period of awkward silence. I had no idea what I could possibly say to Mr. Stick-in-my-ass and I wished myself back in Ciel's locked bedroom. It seemed like Eden to me right now.

Suddenly, someone laid an arm around me and I looked up, half-expecting Sebastian, but instead of red eyes, I stared into yellow-green ones.

**[A/N]: So, to whole months for this short chapter, but it seems like Sebby and Ciel ran away and took my inspiration with them…**

**Well, I hope you liked the new chapter and I would be glad if you would take five minutes to write a short review for me. They mean so much to me!**

**I want to thank**

_**tohru15**_

_**vampireXgirl13X**_

_**xLunaAngelWarriorx**_

_**wolfhanyou-lina**_

_**InuBakaGirl**_

**And **_**Guest**_

**for their reviews which kept me alive while writing this chapter of my fanfic.**

**And one more thing: Please let me now if you want a lemon in this story. I only got an opinion from '**_**Guest**_**' and I would appreciate it, if you – **_**yes, I'm talking to you, my dear reader**_** – let me know whether you want me to write a lemon or not.**


End file.
